<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伞盖 by KitschStatue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856828">伞盖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue'>KitschStatue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Horror, M/M, Religion Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>凯洛伦是巨大的伞盖<br/>凯洛伦是一切</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伞盖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">据说赫克斯将军的办公室闹鬼。这显然不符合无神论，或许是风吹动了树叶。他的办公大楼就在高高的一排柏树后，每棵都像竖立在铁灰色大楼前的墨绿色方尖碑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦对一切赫克斯带来的崭新的事物，对一切自动的、不需要人的汗水和血水就能开动起来的东西都警惕，为此他带队搜查违禁品，这一整个卫队都是忠于他的年轻人，野心勃勃，因为体格、力量和技巧等原因才愿意跟随他一起，砸掉孩子们交换来的音乐盒，把打了孔的乐谱纸带扔进火堆，火堆熄灭后再盖上湿润的叶子，沉重的烟气里，一整个雨季那些孩子玩耍时嘴里都在哼着：叮咚叮咚——叮咚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯将军这个名字是从南边传来的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">据说那些刚和他们打过仗不久的，以及过去和最遥远的过去里曾和他们打过仗的国家都正在被将军灭亡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">将军？凯洛伦第一次听到他的名字好奇：他会一直胜利到这里吗？如果他能来到这里，我愿意和他对决，就像古老的规则一样，我从来遵守规则，因为我从不会输的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">可是将军有一支从地下来的军队，有人说：他的战车开动时震耳欲聋，他的士兵人人都是火巫师，手里冒着火，星星成群被吓得掉下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">那我就是把他们送回地下的人。凯洛伦的脸上浮现一个自矜的微笑，手摁在腰间的剑柄上，厚嘴唇有些歪，这个弧度因此显得苦闷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他还年轻，身体强壮，传言里甚至击退过饥饿的熊，身上总是带着一把剑，这些锋利的武器在他手上就像编织者手里的绳结一样乖顺，有人发誓见到凯洛伦对他的剑说话。那把剑是传承自他的祖父，最开始是锋利的双刃，后来被改为单刃，以纪念它的上任主人用它夺得了整整一代的和平，现在又成了双刃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦带着它第一次上战场就毁掉了自己的脸，巫医用荆棘穿刺他的脸皮，把左边和右边固定，在伤口的边缘抹上黑色的草药糊，不要用手碰，也不要沾水，愈合后他偷偷对着河水观察，发现它们从此不再对称。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">战争开始后，凯洛伦迅速发现，过去战争的经验并不适用于这一场，再锋利的剑也抵挡不住子弹雨，底火一碰，人就像丢了魂似的倒地，就像凯洛伦过去经常挂在嘴边的，</span>
  <em class="ql-author-26885416">这是史无前例的</em>
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">战况恶化到无法容忍的地步，凯洛伦的指挥权也逐渐被广泛质疑，他唯一没有被罢黜的原因只是他有一个满是疯子的卫队，他自任卫队长，而且这位首领发怒时简直像头歇斯底里的母熊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦决心进入摆放祖先遗物的山洞，据说里面藏着一件斗篷，它比没有月亮的夜晚还黑，比一阵微风还轻柔，是至高的原力祝福过的，只要披上它就可以隐形。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦进入山洞整整一天，无论外面的人怎么高喊狂呼都毫无动静。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">有人嘀咕：他是不是没获得认可？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">又过了一夜，凯洛伦终于走了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">我获得认可了！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他无不骄傲地宣布，身体归于透明，就像空旷山洞前的一阵风。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">原力幽灵开始侵扰营地，睡梦里整营士兵的喉咙被一个个割断，然后轮到尉级军官。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">任何巡逻和防御命令都无法阻止屠杀每夜继续，有校级军官开始偷偷摘掉自己肩章上的星星。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">当第三个上校因临阵脱逃被送上军事法庭，赫克斯终于承认其中或许存在某种超自然力量。灯光下，他看到一行经过处理后显现的脚印在门前反折回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯盯着那行脚印，轻声说道：让我们看看，幽灵能不能抵抗红外热成像。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">现在凯洛伦被剥下了后腰的一块皮肤，空气里悬浮着一块5*5cm的红色方形。赫克斯必须要不那么强硬地对待自己的俘虏，尽可能让他多活一点时间，因为他需要手下尽可能久和深地研究一番那件神奇的斗篷，它和凯洛伦的皮肤长在一起了。你到底是什么？凯洛伦空无一物的脑子促使他的嘴巴回答：是原力选择了我，让我把你送下地狱！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">这话不能吓到将军，赫克斯很小的时候就明白，地狱不是那种即将要来临的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">拷问毫无结果，检测证明凯洛伦正在从动物变成类似植物的构造，急调来的研究员割掉他手腕的一圈皮肤，于是赫克斯的办公室悬浮起扁圆的红环，凯洛伦的右手逐渐因无法获得筛管传输的营养物质而坏死。为了获得更大体积的实验素材，赫克斯批准了植皮手术，这日子真是没法过啦，当地人愁眉苦脸，收粮食税，印花税，地税，面包税，现在还要收皮肤税，一个个被剪开的小方块像某种敷料被放置在凯洛伦手腕上，在皮肤库存见底之前终于配型成功，赫克斯的透明植物又完整了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦因皮肤边缘的瘙痒而暴躁易怒，他踱步，流泪，发怒，然后大喊：我的命运是什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">你没有自己的命运。赫克斯看着凯洛伦，那种目光是注视存在于命运中的一个因素的，凯洛伦是他道路上的一个因素——或许是重要的一个因素。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯规训他，干预、操控与塑造他，将他身体的不同部分区别对待，就像用同样的方法让这片土地变得驯服——从今往后，虽然你们嘴里都念叨着原力，有些人是统治者，另一些人却是被统治者，统治者能穿丝绸的衣服，抽雪茄，被统治者偷东西要被砍掉手指头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦被放在办公室里，赫克斯的视线有时会径直穿透他，点燃的烟向前，然后突然熄灭，烟雾在赫克斯和空荡荡的凯洛伦之间升起，烟熄灭代表着赫克斯要整理好衣服的皱褶，继续批改文件，拒绝，允许，签名，在他的办公桌下，白色的液体奇异地悬浮，标示出凯洛伦肠子的位置，赫克斯的手指隔着皮手套抚摸有形的空气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦就像一株植物舒展着它的叶片，越长越大，这种巨大和始终无进展的研究报告使凯洛伦的战略作用变得极其有限，日复一日的开膛、缝合，后来研究员经过允许直接剖开他的肚皮，把实验器材搬入腹腔，掏出的内脏分开悬挂起来，它们像奇形怪状的吊瓶，而那颗心脏简直像是属于一条幼年鲸鱼。那些血管被剥离出来时都是血红的，另一端却消失在空气里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">最后放置着凯洛伦的台子沉入赫克斯办公室的地底，赫克斯有意识地控制光照，让凯洛伦生存的环境尽可能黑暗和干燥。赫克斯批完一部分文件会站起来走一走。从一头到另一头，他隔着厚厚的钢板从凯洛伦身上一步步走过。这就是他行使权力的轨道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">即使如此，凯洛伦的移植还是出动了一整个船队，对外说法是一场本世纪最大规模的捕鲸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">发现凯洛伦的地方被封闭起来，隐秘的研究基地在地下建起，人们过了数月才意识到没有警卫了，没有将军了，留下的只有物资和军火援助。民兵领袖集体签署了协议，同意他们所付出的代价只是永远不被允许出海。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">很快一个民兵领袖枪杀另一个，后一个民兵领袖又杀掉前一个，最后的民兵领袖被推选为总统时，他正在和他的所有部长一起打台球，连台球杆都没有放下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">现在是时候庆祝胜利了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯离开时什么也没留下，人们只好翻出尚未处理的办公垃圾，展示他的旧钢笔。它的笔尖歪了，写不出水。坊间传言将军就是用这根笔签署了投降协议。在埋掉这根钢笔的那天全城响起欢乐的鼓声，人们化妆成国王、王后，负责埋钢笔的人听见这乐声心里痒痒，草草挖了个浅坑，把只装了根笔的棺材随便塞进去了事，那棺材是破木板做的，盖子的钉子都已经松落，很快戴锡纸王冠的小孩子涌过来了，他们数起墓碑上有多少个追授的上校，直数到没学到的数字，五十，五十，后面他没再学过了，就忘记这事，专心敲打着手里的铃鼓，和家人庆祝起他们的狂欢节，这个节日在之前的十年里，那些政府主张无神论的岁月里都没再庆祝过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">食物扔得满大街都是，牲畜栏里的动物却都饿着肚，第三天腐烂的气味招来了牛、野猪和成群的乌鸦，野猪把嘴拱进坟里，长牙掀开被踩断的棺材板，美美地嚼食上校、中校和下等兵的脸。赫克斯将军的统治就这样在光天化日之下结束了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">将军的名字逐渐被遗忘了。城市向内陆大规模搬迁，老人有时还是会说错话，把绵羊叫我白色的帆，把吃得圆滚滚的山雀叫海雀。过去最高的那栋大楼被改建为纪念馆，耳背的老人坐在面粉袋上检票，搔着耳朵后面的疥疮。“这个故事我讲了至少一万遍了，那是我还年轻时发生的事——这样的人就该死。”他说，“他们甚至没有埋他，就像死了一条狗，不值得哀悼。什么？该死，你知道我从来听不清任何声音。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他很快明白了面前的年轻人为何语无伦次：天变暗了。所有的光敏路灯都被亮了起来，他看不到太阳，也看不见云。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">电台很快紧急播报，在刚才的巨响声中，沿岸数十万平方千米的土地都被海水淹没，现在昏暗的天色则是地质运动和海底火山喷发的结果。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">强迫城市内迁的第一任总统在地下获得久违的崇拜，花环淹没了他的墓碑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">但是天再也没晴过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">据勘察部队的调查，海岸线出现了一个巨大的浮岛，它泡在海水里，触感柔滑，是暗红色的，连接着几根通向天上的柔软导索。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">相同的事件在全世界多个地方发生，几乎所有宗教都为此牵强附会。福音电台没日没夜地宣讲，印刷传单多如雪片，那些血红的缆索在图片里被涂成金色：这是雅各的梯子，它是接引圣徒的，它从有罪的大地通向天堂所在的苍穹，从被毁伤的肉身通往永恒和不朽的圣体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">很快第一次登梯行动开始。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">第一个触碰天堂的航天员成功返航，接受接见。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">在秘密等级最高的房间里，皇帝赫克斯的画像就挂在墙上，走进来的记录员、军方代表和议长都向皇帝敬礼。或许这有一定祈祷的意味，为悬而未定的政治遗产。画框里皇帝依旧年轻，没有微笑的意愿，整张脸显现出一种这行描了金的生卒年月与他无关的冰冷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">航天员面色苍白而信誓旦旦：它是软的，它会流血！他告诉自己的上级：我明白了，宇宙是两扇血淋淋的生猪肉……我们就被夹在它们中间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">End</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>